


Surprised

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It’s their first date





	Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Sequel to [Disheveled](http://inell.livejournal.com/703121.html)  
>  **Requested By:** [](http://sweet-iolanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sweet-iolanthe.livejournal.com/)**sweet_iolanthe**

“This is where we’re going?” Hermione hopes that Harry can’t hear the disbelief in her tone because she doesn’t want to offend him. She’s just surprised that he chose this as the location for their first date. She has been so excited about the fact that they’re going on a real date that she hasn’t given any thought to where he’s taking her. Now, though, she’s glad that she’s wearing a very nice set of robes. Denims and a t-shirt wouldn’t be appropriate at all.

“That’s why we’re in queue and I’m holding tickets,” he says with a hint of cheek. “Surprised?”

“You could say that.” She glances at him. “I didn’t think you liked the theatre.”

“But you do. And I don’t hate it or anything. I just usually get bored and antsy from sitting too long. Besides, this one doesn’t have all that singing that so many do.” He offers her a program. “It’s the best of the best out of the WADA performing tonight, so it should be good.”

She scans the program and looks at him. “Harry, this is a romantic story about a Pure-blood witch who falls in love with a Muggleborn wizard during the Goblin Wars. A dramatic romance.”

“I can read, contrary to your belief, or lack thereof, in my intelligent abilities.” He shrugs a shoulder. “Romance isn’t bad. There might be kissing and all.” He grins and nudges her slightly. “Kissing should make you happy, right?”

“Hmph.” She feels her cheeks flush as she focuses back on the program. She can’t believe he has the gall to tease her about enjoying kisses when all he’s seemed to do since that evening in his office is steal kisses. Well, not steal since she’s giving them willingly, but still. “This certainly isn’t just sitting on a sofa watching films on the telly.”

“Course not. Wizards don’t even have televisions.” He moves his hand down her back until it’s resting on her hip. “You’re happy, aren’t you?” he asks, sounding slightly worried. “I asked Bill about good ideas for a first date, and he suggested something like this.”

“You got dating advice from Bill?” She can’t help but smile as she imagines how that conversation must have gone. “Just hope that George and Ron don’t find out that you went to Bill instead of them. They’ll be jealous and sulk for weeks.” She raises her gaze from the program and looks at him. “I’m happy.”

“Don’t plan on telling George and Ron that I was too bloody scared of buggering this up to choose somewhere on my own,” he admits. He reaches up and touches her cheek, grazing his knuckles against her skin. “You sure? We don’t have to go if you don’t want.”

“Of course I’m sure, Harry. I’m not going to start to lying to you just because we’re, uh, well—“

“Dating? Snogging? Kissing and groping on my desk?” he offers helpfully, looking much too mischievous to pull off the innocent expression he’s attempting.

“Yes, that.” She glances around and is glad to see that his charm worked and no one can hear them. She’s become even more particular about her privacy in the years since the war, and it’s not as if the press ever leaves him alone for long. She focuses on his eyes and smiles. “The students at the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts are exceptional, and I’m very excited to have the opportunity to attend one of their final performances before they finish their training.”

“And you like the romantic stuff,” he adds with a grin. “Even though you like to deny it and act like it’s too girly and beneath you. I know you well, Hermione, so don’t give me that adorable little pouting look or I might have to kiss you right here.”

“You don’t like that sort of attention anymore than I do, so I’m not concerned about that threat being viable,” she informs him. “And I wasn’t pouting. You’re getting too arrogant is all. I happen to think the story sounds interesting for reasons other than the likely cliché romance and predictable happy ending.”

“I’m not arrogant,” he mutters as he shifts from one to the other and tugs on the collar of his robes. “Fine, I wouldn’t kiss you here with an audience, but I want to, so that counts for something. Also, how do you know it has a happy ending? It says dramatic and all that nonsense.”

“It better have a happy ending. While I can appreciate the merit of a well done tragedy, I certainly don’t want to waste my time enduring it.” She smiles as she confides, “I like happy endings.”

He takes her hand and squeezes, moving his thumb along the palm. “So do I. The happier, the better. Lots of kissing and non-singing happiness is perfect.” He leans down and kisses her cheek, lingering for a moment before he straightens. “If you want, I can sneak backstage and make sure it’s happy. If it isn’t, I’ll let them know that they’d better change. There are times when I don’t mind pulling out the whole hero thing, especially if it makes you happy.”

“You can’t make them change the end of the play, Harry. Not even for me.” She laughs softly and traces the curve of his jaw with her fingers. Despite the fact that they’re standing in queue and not somewhere private, she just can’t stop herself from touching him, even if it is just casual caresses. “I’ll tell you what. If it somehow does turn out to be a depressing tragedy, then you’ll have to buy me ice cream and read me a happy ending from one of my books at home. Agreed?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. An invitation to go home with you and snuggle against you while I’m reading some sort of romance novel and you feed me ice cream is a pretty difficult trade,” he muses, grinning when she slaps his shoulder. “Bugger it.” He leans down and presses his lips against hers as he tightens his grip on her hip. She reaches up to hold his shoulders as the kiss deepens. When he pulls back, he smiles sheepishly even as he looks like he wants to kiss her again. “Before you hex me, I’ll say in my defense that you look beautiful and I’ve resisted the impulse to kiss you for twenty-four minutes. That’s some sort of record, I’m sure.”

She can hear people around them whispering and catches their names more than once. While no one can hear their conversation, people can still see them and obviously saw him kissing her. And her returning the kiss whole-heartedly. Bloody hell. It’ll be in the Prophet tomorrow for sure. Well, what’s done is done, and she’s not ashamed of dating Harry by any means, so sod everyone else. She squeezes his hand and shrugs. “It’ll have to be very good ice cream now, regardless of whether the play has a happy ending or not. Deal?”

He relaxes, and she realizes that he must have honestly thought she might hex him. Silly boy. Not that she plans to dispel his instinct to fear her since that’s much better than him assuming he can get away with whatever he wants by smiling and kissing her. He smiles and nods. “It’s a deal.”

End


End file.
